


24

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Interactive chapter





	24

I stayed. I have been here all evening, walking around aimlessly, looking for Blue in every person I met. But he didn’t show. Every single ride is now closed and there is hardly anyone left.

It’s time to go home. And to face reality.

Blue didn’t show. Or I missed him. Either way. Tonight was an epic fail.

All my hopes are reignited when I check my phone before bed and there is an email from Blue.

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 25 at 9.37 PM

SUBJECT: Carnival

Simon,

I want you to know that I came. I was terrified, I wasn’t ready, but I came. Because your words were wonderful, and they were finally the proof more than the hint that you wanted more, that your interest for Blue was more than friendship, and I wanted that. I wanted us to find each other tonight.

And I did find you. Sharing a moment with Cal Price. Cal who shares a first name with a president, a Marvel character, who has blue eyes, probably likes to draw, and most likely pushed you down a corridor on a rolling chair… You always find your way to him. Never to me.

This was heartbreaking, but maybe this was for the best. We have been there for each other in moments of doubt, and this is something I will always treasure. But I am not who you want, and I think this online thing is trapping us both, keeping us from moving on.

So I am letting go, Simon. I am deleting this email address after sending this. It’s for the best. You know it’s for the best.

Thank you for all you have done for me, it was more than you realize. And sorry I wasn’t enough for you.

Love,

Blue.

What? No, no, no, no, no.

I email back. It’s really gone.

How can I have been so stupid? Asking Blue to meet me and then being with Cal all evening? How do I make this better? How do I make Blue see that I don’t want Cal? Not that way, not when there is a Blue in the world.

Is it too late? It can’t be too late. I don’t want it to be too late…

I just need a way to connect to Blue. But how can I do that when the email is gone?

I look at the Elliott Smith t-shirt. I hate it right now. Sign that he has been the one with the power to bring us together all along and that he kept finding excuses not to.

I put the shirt at the bottom of my drawer and go back to bed. Out of sight, out of mind.

Except Blue is still in my mind, and in my heart, and that hurts…

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
